Never Had a Dream Come True
by Tifa Gainsborough
Summary: Sequel to my song-fic "Leave" Tifa discovers that letting go of a dream if harder than she thought. Please review and thanks for reading!


_Everybody's got something,  
they had to leave behind,  
One regret from yesterday,  
that just seems to grow with time,_

Tifa Lockhart walked slowly into the small town of Nibelhiem. This was her first time back since that fateful day. Since the day….. She still couldn't bring herself to think of that day. _I thought I was only giving you up for a few days_ she thought bitterly, pushing open the door to the house Cloud owned in Nibelhiem._ Why did it have to be forever?_

_There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering),  
How it could be now or might have been (or might have been),  
Oh this I know, but still I can't find ways to let you go, _

She walked around the small living room. Chairs were turned over and lamps were shattered on the floor. She righted some chairs and avoided stepping on the shards of glass. A picture frame on an end table caught her eye and she slowly walked over to it. She picked it up with surprisingly steady hands and gently brushed her thumb over the faces in the picture. It was a picture of the group at the Gold Saucer. Everybody was smiling; even Vincent had what appeared to be a ghost of a smile of his face. _You are so happy_ she thought gazing down at Cloud's smiling face, forever frozen in time. _Would you still be smiling if I hadn't left _she thought with a sigh? She could, in her mind, see him walking down the stairs a large grin plastered on his face.

"I can't let you go Cloud," she whispered to the misty figure in her mind. "I can't."

_I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you. _

**Flashback**

She slowly walked towards the train station in sector 7. It was a daily ritual for her, coming to wait for what never came. But today was different today dreams were answered. Sitting against a light post was a man with familiar spiky blonde hair. _Cloud _she thought increasing her pace.

**Present Day**

_If only I had told you_ she thought placing the picture frame back on the table. She felt so empty now, as if half of her soul was gone. Her friends told her she should move on and she reassured them that she had. But she could never move on when half her soul was floating in the lifestream, lost to her. 

_Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time,  
And tomorrow can never be  
cos yesterday is all that fills my mind, _

She sat in an armchair, Cloud's Buster Sword resting in her lap. She didn't have the courage to pick up his Ultima Weapon. It broke her heart to see it's normal glow dead, it's owner gone. She gently stroked the blade with its cracks and many dents, each one telling a different story. Time slipped away from her as she dove deep into her memory. _'I love you Tifa'_ a tear escaped, _'Why didn't you wait for me?'_ another tear followed. 

_There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering),  
How it should be now or might have been (or might have been),  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go, _

She finally rose from the chair as the sun lowered itself from the heavens. She placed Cloud's sword in the chair, careful to not cut the material. A pen and pieces of paper were scattered over the table. She walked over to stand next to the table. She reached out and gently touched the pen, brushing the paper with her fingers. With a scream of anger she grabbed the edges of the table and flipped it over. She grabbed the flying paper and ripped it to shreds. She quickly regretted her actions, realizing she had just torn apart the last thing Cloud had ever touched.

_I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be _

She staggered around the living room her vision blurry from unshed tears. 

"I have to get out of here," she told herself. She ran from the room, throwing the door open she ran into the center of town. Her feet were carrying her somewhere and it wasn't until she noticed the Shinra mansion growing smaller behind her did she realize she was heading into the mountains of Nibel. Traveling the same path as Cloud.

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will oh baby,  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget, _

**Flashback**

"Look Tifa," Johnny yelled prancing around. Tifa gave him a smile and then directed her attention to a face peering out of a window. Young Cloud Strife was watching her from his window. She raised her hand and waved to him. His bright blue eyes widened and he disappeared behind the curtain. She frowned sadly but inside she was smiling. _I'll never forget those blue eyes_ she thought, _never._

_There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering),  
Because love is a strange and funny thing (and funny thing),  
No matter how I try, I try I just can't say goodbye, no no no no, _

She stopped running at the edge of the cliff. Her instincts told her this was the same place Cloud had jumped from. She looked over the ledge and could swear she saw his body, lying broken and mangled at the bottom. When she blinked her wine colored eyes the image was gone. She took a step closer, her toes now protruded dangerously over the ledge. _This is it_ she thought taking a deep breath_ the step to end it all_.

_I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say (never found the words to say),  
You're the one I think about each day (you're the one I think about each day),  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you  
A part of me will always be with you, oooohhh_

The rock under her right foot crumbled and invisible hands keep her from plummeting to the bottom. She fell backwards onto her rear, loud beaten sobs escaping her. She pounded the ground angrily, mentally yelling at her weakness. 

"Killing yourself won't solve your pain," she told herself out loud. A breeze kicked up, blowing her long hair into her face. It tickled her skin and made her smile. 

"Living on is for the best." The wind howled louder. Cloud was sending her a message with the wind. He was telling her something important. Something she should never forget. "A part of me with always be with you." She turned away from the edge and began the long walk home. 

"My love."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Authors Note: Well here it is. The sequel to "Leave" It took me such a long time because I wanted to find the perfect song and just couldn't find one. Instead of having Tifa commit suicide also I decided that she should live. Don't want depress people anymore than they already are. JThis may be my last stand along Final Fantasy story for a while. I'm going to try and write Harry Potter fanfics now. Hope you enjoyed. The song "Never Had a Dream Come True" is by S Club 7, they and their label own all copyrights. Please review! Thanks so much.


End file.
